The Psychiatrist
by WhistlingShadows
Summary: Raymond befriends a young woman for information on something she has no idea was important. Somewhere along the way, he trusts her enough to share his inner feelings he has kept to himself all of these years. Using her skills as a former forensic psychiatrist, She aids Reddington on cases that seem impossible to solve. -Reddington/OC
1. Follow and Protect

**I just had to write this fanfic. I just love Raymond too much! S** ** _obs_** **Hope you guys enjoy!**

The Psychiatrist (No.?)

There Jane sat, reading a book in the diner accompanied by her friend Natasha, who had forced Jane to leave her apartment in an attempt to set her up on a date with a guy. No offense to Natasha, but she has very bad taste in picking the right man for Jane. Well, there was Daniel. Things would have went pretty well for Jane and Daniel if it wasn't for the fact that he had a toe fetish.

"Jane, why are you always sticking your nose in a book? Maybe if you didn't read so much, a guy would be more interested in you." Natasha said.

"Well maybe if _you_ started reading books, you'd see my love for literature." Jane replied, as she turned to the next page of the book. Natasha snorted.

"Trust me Jane, I am _never_ going to lay a hand on those things. They are so boring."

"Natasha, not all books are boring."

"The book you lent me sure was. I fell asleep while reading the first 10 pages."

"That's because the book starts off slow, introducing the characters, and developing the story before it jumps to the climax."

"Yeah, uh, I don't have the patience for that."

"I guess that book isn't for you. I could always recommend another one for you." Jane looked up and smiled.

"No, I'm good." Natasha grinned.

"Suit yourself." Jane continues to read.

"Ugh, where is he?" Natasha looks at her watch. "Listen, I have to go. Joe is probably running late. He'll be here. Just don't leave okay?"

"Why _would_ I? I'm having such a great time right now." Jane smirks.

"Coming from you, that isn't hard to believe." Natasha smiles. She stands up and puts on her coat.

"Have fun."

"You too." Natasha walks out the diner.

It's been an hour. Still no one came. When waiting for a date to arrive, Jane waits for at least 10-15 minutes. She's never waited this long for a guy. But she did anyway, because this guy is one of Natasha's good friends, and she's willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. But how long does she have to wait? Maybe she's being stood up.

 _10 minutes. Just 10 more minutes, and I'll leave._ She thought.

A few seconds later, the bell of the diner entrance door rang. Jane looked up to see if her date had finally arrived. It wasn't her date. Just an older man in a coat and fedora. He walks to an empty table on the other side of the diner. He takes off his hat and places it on the seat next to him.

"What can I get cha hon?" said the waitress as she approaches him.

"A hot cup of coffee would be nice." replied the man.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Jane continues to read. Just a few more minutes, and she's leaving.

The man sitting from the other side of the room looks at her. The waitress comes back with his coffee. She sets it on the table.

"That girl…Is she waiting for someone?" He asks.

"Hm? Oh her? I think she's waiting for her date to show up. Poor girl. Been sitting there for about an hour and a half." Replies the waitress

"What kind of dirt bag would leave such a beautiful woman sitting alone in a diner at this hour?" The man asked in outrage. The waitress shrugs.

"Has she eaten anything yet?"

"She didn't even ask for water."

"Alright…Marin." The man said as he read the waitress's name tag.

"Give her the best food you got on the menu. It's on me."

"Sure thing." Marin smiled.

Moments later, Marin came back with a cheese burger, a side of fries, and a glass of water. She sets them on Jane's table

"From the gentlemen over there." Marin points to the old man, who smiles at Jane and nods.

"I…I can't take this…" Jane said.

"It's okay hon, He says It's on him."

Jane nods back at the man and mouths the words "Thank you." Giving a warm smile. The man smiles back. He looks down at his coffee and drinks it while admiring the diner's fine establishment. Jane tries her best not to waste the food the kind man had ordered for her, but she just couldn't take another bite. She stands up and walks to the counter where Marin stood.

"Um, you don't happen to have a take-out box do you? I'm too full to finish it right now…"

"Yes we do. One sec." Marin goes out back to fetch a box. She comes back

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Jane walks back to her table and puts her food in the box. The old man finished his coffee, and leaves the money on the table, with a nice tip. He leaves the diner. Jane spots him leaving and runs out the diner to catch him.

"Excuse me!" Jane sees the man about to enter a car. A tall black man holding the car door open.

"Hold on, Dembe." The man says.

"Yes?" The man approaches Jane.

"I uh, Thank you for ordering food. You didn't really have to." Jane reaches into her back pocket to reach for something. Dembe was about to draw out his gun. The man puts his hand up signaling him not to draw his gun.

"How much was the food? I'll pay you back." She says as she pulls out her wallet.

"No please, you don't have to pay me back."

"But…"

"I insist. I can't stand seeing a beautiful young woman, sitting alone at a diner starving herself until her date comes- and only God knows how long that would take." Says the man. Jane giggles.

"Again, thank you."

"Anytime."

"Jane." Jane sticks out her hand.

"Raymond" the man replies. He shakes her hand.

"Its nice to meet you Raymond."

"Likewise"

"Well, I have to get back to the diner. I hope we meet again." Jane smiles.

"Who knows, maybe we will." Raymond smiles back. Jane smiles.

"Maybe." Jane turns around and heads back to the diner. She sees him get into his car. They wave good-bye to each other.

 _What a nice man._ Jane thought.

Meanwhile in the car, Dembe asks,

"Was that her?"

"Yes." Raymond answers.

"I'm going to have her followed and protected."

"One day, she will find out who you are."

"Well I'm all over the news. It's hard to _not_ know who I am."

"When she finally knows who you are, what will you do?"

"….Haven't thought that far yet. But I'll think of something."

 **Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please comment! Give me your opinions! If I have any errors, please let me know.**


	2. Ben

**Sorry I didn't update guys. I've been having writer's block for months!**

"Don't worry Ben, help is on the way!" yells Jane. Jane tries to stop the boy from bleeding. The boy begins choking on his blood.

"Ben, honey, stay with me!" The boy stopped breathing.

"Come on, Ben. Ben?!" Jane tries to revive him, but it was no use. The boy was dead.

"No..." Tears were building up in her eyes.

"You're a liar!" Said a voice from behind her. Jane quickly turned around. It was the boy. His shirt stained with his own blood.

"You said you would protect me! You said I'd be safe!" He yelled.

"Ben, I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry...-" Whimpers Jane.

"No you're not!" The boy pulls out a gun from his pocket and points it at Jane.

"Ben, I...-" before Jane could say anymore, the boy shot her. And then, everything went blank.

Jane woke up to the sound of a loud thud outside her apartment window. It was Mr. Norman, her next door neighbor, waving a bat around, banging on a nearby trash can, and screaming at the kids who had spray painted his car. Jane sat up, breathing heavily. Sweat dripping down the side of her face. She looks over at her alarm clock that lay on her dresser beside her bed. 7:41 AM Saturday. She collasped back on her bed, though she didn't sleep. Instead, she layed there, in deep thought.

-0-0-0-

"So, nothing changed?" asked Jane's psychiatrist.

"No. Its been the same exact dream. Starting with me, trying to save Ben, and ending with him...-" Jane said.

"With him shooting you in the head?" finished her psychiatrist.

"Yeah," said Jane. She chuckled. "It's been three years. You'd think I'd be over it already." Anna, her psychiatrist, looks at her, takes off her glasses, and folds her hands. She sighs.

"Jane, you're still grieving. Give it some time. You'll eventually move on from this." Jane scoffs. She says nothing, and looks out the window of Anna's office. Outside, she can see people going about their business. She spots a little boy clinging onto his mother's arm as they cross the busy street.

"You know, every little boy I see on the street, reminds me of Ben. I'm constantly reminded of how I let him down...I killed him, Anna. I killed Ben." Jane said that in a very emotionless way. She's moved passed the tears a long time ago. But her guilt still remains.

"Jane, you know very well that you didn't kill him." Anna said.

"I know that I didn't pull the trigger..." Jane looks away from the window. "But I promised him that I would do everything in my power to keep him safe. But I wasn't there. I didn't make it in time. If I was there only a few seconds earlier, maybe he'd still be alive." Jane bit her lower lip and clenched her fist.

"Jane..."

"You should've been there, Anna. The look on his face before he died. It was like he gave up on everything. Like he gave up on me..." Jane's voice trembled. Anna did not say anything, for she could not find words that could ease Jane's mind. Jane chuckled again.

"What?" asks Anna.

"Isn't it weird? A shrink seeing a shrink?" Replies Jane. Jane tries to lighten up the mood in the dark atmosphere of Anna's office.

"You're just a patient. Your occupation doesn't matter to me. Plus, you aren't a Shrink anymore, so..." Anna says. Jane looks at her watch.

"I should get going. I gotta finish grading papers by tomorrow."

"You're students aren't causing any trouble, are they?" Anna said with a slight smile.

"No, not really. Except for the class idiot, Bobby." Jane grins. Anna gets up from her desk, and opens the door for Jane.

"Thanks for listening, Anna." Jane says.

"Of course. It's my job."

0-0-0-0

It is now Monday morning. Jane parks her car in the school parking lot. She hardly had any sleep, what with grading her students' research papers. That was not the only reason she had lack of sleep. She had finally gotten some peace. Jane didn't dream of Ben with the little time of sleep she had. She couldn't recall what she dreamt, but she knows that it was a positive one. Jane was dead tired, but she was happy. She might be able to move on from her grief after all. Or so she thought.

The bell signaling first period rang, as her students came rushing in at the last second. Jane shuts the door as the last student enters the classroom. First period was her least favorite. Her students almost never pay attention, because they would either be asleep, or on their phones, secretly texting their friends, from under their desk.

Jane gave a very exhausting sigh.

"Alright, I have graded your research papers. Will someone please help me pass these out?" No one responded. Jane gave another exhausting sigh. Suddenly, the door opens. Enter, Bobby Lance, the class clown, and idiot.

"Mr. Lance..." Young Bobby jumps.

"Morning, Ms. Lin." said Bobby.

"You're late..."

"I know, but I have a really good reason. See, there was this cat-"

"I don't want to hear it, Bobby. I'm still going to mark you tardy."

"Please, Ms. Lin." Bobby made it an effort to convince Jane not to mark him tardy. He knelt on one knee, and grabbed her hand.

"Please forgive me, I won't do it again!" He kisses her hand. Disgusted, Jane quickly pulls her hand away. She can hear the faint laughter in the class.

"Fine. Just get up, and help me pass out these papers." Bobby joyfully stood up, and took the papers. After passing out the papers, she then said, "If you are not satisfied with your grade, or you think you should've gotten a better grade, let me know at the end of class. As always, I offer extra credit if you guys need it. With that, it is time to move on to our next unit for today." The entire class moans in unison.

"Oh come on, It's not that bad. This unit is about dreams." Her students were still not interested, nor did they care. Jane growled under her breath, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Today is going to be a long day.

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please comment what you thought of it. :)**


End file.
